Lifes a bitch and then you die Maybe?
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: This is and Undertaker/OFC fic. It is set in the American Badass era. Summary: Ruby or Rini is a almost 19 years old and she was sent to juvi when she was 14. The Undetake was her dads best friend before he passed. Taker has big plans for this woman. I rewrote and changed some things so read the first two chapters over so you aren't confused. New chapter September 12 2013!
1. Chapter 1

Lifes a bitch and then you die... Maybe?

Ok to start off i will say that this is and Undertaker/OFC fic. It is set in the American Badass era. Summary: Ruby or Rini is a almost 19 years old and she just got out of juvi. Since her mother wont take her back, the courts decided that she would have to be paroled to her deceased father's best friend Mark Calloway. Lets see how this unfolds... Its better than the summary.

Chapter one

Ruby feilds sat on a cold metal bench listening to phones ringing and papers shuffling and people down right ignoring her. Like giving these bastards the past five years of my life wasn't long enough, now they're taking for ever to process me out. Juvi is no fun no matter how tv and movies glamorize it. It was dirty, nasty, smelly, and cold. If you get into trouble they put you in you're bunk and take you're sleeping mats and blankets so you have nothing to do all day except stare at the wall. Yup she was glad to be leaving this hell hole. The only problem is that when she was processed where was she going? Her mom flat out didn't want her back. She had no other relatives and she knew she had to be put in someones care for them to be releasing her.

Ruby's POV

"Miss Fields?" An elderly woman with kind eyes asked walking up to me with a fucking giant behind her. I nodded my head in answer. She smiled. "This is Mr Mark Calloway. He is the only person we can legally parole you too. He was you're fathers best friend before he passed." She said moving out of the way so i could see the incredible hulk up close. Wow! Let me tell you, he was 6'7 at least and had muscles protruding everywhere. Long auburn hair and tattooed everywhere. He gave me a once over and gave me a grin. "You're releasing me in the incredible hulks care? That's kind of irresponsible isn't it? He could be a murderer for all you know." I said cause you know i have to be a smart ass. He growled and grabbed my only bag. The lady just sighed and handed me my release papers and we were on our way to his truck.

He got in the drivers seat and started the car. The minute we were on the road I crossed my arms. He sighed and looked at me. " If you're anything like your father you have a lot of fight in you. Wich is exactly what I need. If you don't know I work as a wrestler for the WWE and I need a female with raw talent to help me take over. That is the reason I got you out of juvi early. I'm not gonna lie it will be hard on you these next few months. You're not fat, but you need some work. So a diet and heavy training schedule is in order. These terms are non negotiable so the less you complain the better it will be for you. " He said and I couldn't believe my ears. he wanted me to wrestle? That what was expected of my life as of now? Wasn't fighting the reason I ended up in juvi in the first place? We drove for what seemed like forever before we turned on a dirt road. After a minute i could see a huge house at the end of the road with nothing around it for miles. Seclusion something i hated. I wanted to be around people in the city after being locked up for five years. "Big on privacy huh?" I asked looking at him. He just grinned and put his eyes back on the road.

We pulled right up to the house and as soon as my feet hit the ground the front door burst open and another giant came rushing at me. He picked me up and swung me around in a tight hug. "You must be Ruby you're dad was a good friend of mine little one." He said excitedly still squeezing me. I. ..." I coughed trying to get my lungs to work. He stilled and set me down. "Sorry little one." he said and i got a better look at him. Prolly the same height as Mark with Ivory skin and a bald head. "I'm Glen Jacobs its nice to finally meet you." he said holding his hand out. I put my hand in his carefully as to not get my hand squeezed beyond recognition. "Enough of you're foolishness Glen Ruby you're room is the first at the top of the stairs. Take you're bag up there and shower. We can go shopping for you're necessary stuff after." He said handing her the bag. "Fine but I'm not gonna like it." I said to see what i could get away with. "what!" Was all i heard as i ran up the stairs and slammed and locked the door. "You're gonna be real sorry when i get a hold of you- let me go Glen the little bitch needs to learn her place." He yelled and i could tell that Glen was restraining him. I slid down the door and held my knees to my chest and cried. I cried for the years i spent rotting in juvi. I cried for the fact that my mother doesn't love me. But mostly i cried because he hurt my feelings. Crying was a luxury i couldn't afford in juvi as to not seem weak to the other females.

Marks POV

I'm going to kill her. It was the only thing going through my head. How dare she back talk me when I welcomed her into my home knowing what  
she is? Glen's persistent grabbing had stopped me from breaking the door down. Yeah I was wrong in calling her a bitch but she was wrong in  
talking back. And that made me even more angry and I started trying to break Glens hold again. "wait Mark stop and listen." I don't know why,  
but i stopped all movement and did what he said. I could hear soft sniffs and wines. I made her cry. But she shouldn't cry when someone's telling the truth. I shrug my shoulders at Glen and walked into my master bedroom.

Ruby's POV

After crying for an hour i went to the bed and layed down and fell asleep. A few hours later i woke up to my stomach growling. I got up and went to leave the room to find something to eat, but the door was locked from the outside. That bastard locked me in! I start banging on the door hoping they didn't leave me alone in the house locked in. A few minutes go by and the door opens and Glen is on the other side. "Hey little one what can i do for you?" He asked still blocking the way. "Yes i would like to go get something to eat." I say waiting for him to move out of the way. He still didn't. I look up at him expectantly. He sighed. "I'm sorry little one Mark isn't here and i have specific orders not to let you out or bring you anything until her gets back. What! What kind of man does this to people? "So you're telling me he is not only locking me up like I haven't been locked up for five years, but he is denying me food of wich i need to live?" I almost scream but I control myself cause its really not Glens fault.

"I'm sorry little one but that is the orders her gave me. " I sighed hard. "ok so when is he getting back?" I ask hoping it wont be too long. "He'll be back prolly by tomorrow afternoon." He said looking at the floor. "What?! I'm supposed to go hungry until tomorrow?" i screamed for real this time. Glen just sighed again and shut the door. Contrary to what people think they do feed you in juvi. Actually its priority number one there. They don't want anyone to say that they didn't give us three well balanced meals each day so i don't have the immunity to food like most prisoners. Being treated like this on the outside was unbearable for me and i just really needed something to eat cause im starting to feel delirious right now. Boy was he gonna have a mad hungry bitch on his hands when he gets home.

A/N So I revamped this hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Ok so here is the second chapter as always enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Mark's POV

I had just walked into my house after a long day of signing autographs. Going into the living room only to find Glen sitting on the couch glaring at me. What the hell is it this time? " If you have something to say boy I suggest you get it off you're chest." I said in my undertaker voice. He just glared some more. Never was able to intimidate him. He got up and walked straight into my face. His one blue and one green eyes shining with a anger i have never seen from him. What the fuck? Did i forget something? " Do you know what you made me do?" What I made him do? " What the hell are you talking about?" I asked going to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey. Glen threw the coffee table across the room. " because of you're specific orders, that poor girl hasn't had anything to eat, no shower, no anything. She just got out of juvi and you lock her up in that room like its another jail. It broke my heart when she asked me for something to eat and I couldn't help her. I know Denny is turning over in his grave at the way you treated his daughter." He screamed. Damn I didn't realize that Glen always took my words specifically. I didn't mean for her to go hungry.

I ran up the stairs and unlocked her door. She wasn't in bed or anywhere I could see. What the hell? Then I heard faint sniffles coming from the closet. Sighing I went and opened the closet door. There she was curled into a little ball crying. I knelt down and lifted her into my arms. She snapped out of it as soon as I touched her, and started fighting to get away. " No stop please I didn't do anything! " She screamed . " Ruby stop I'm not going to hurt you!" I yelled trying to calm her down. And then I realized, she was asleep and having a very vivid nightmare. Fuck. " Glen get you're ass up here." I called down the stairs. He walked in to find me sitting on her bed with her in my arms. She had calmed down a little and was still sleeping. " What happened?" He asked me. " She was having a nightmare, I don't know why she was in the closet, but when I picked her up she started screaming no stop please i didn't do anything. What the hell happened to this girl?" I asked still rocking her. He shrugged his shoulders. " Her case worker wasn't much help when I called before you guys got here. She just told me that she assaulted someone.." I looked down at her and sighed. " Where am I?" A little voice said. She looked up at me and the look on her face broke my heart. She crawled out of my arms and got under the blankets and turned her back towards me. " Just please leave me alone its not like you care about what happened to me. I'm just a female with raw talent remember? " She said and i just stared at her back. " Fuck! " I yelled and stormed down the stairs.

(Okay the POV switches to a third party)

Flashback

Denny Feilds sat in the maternity ward looking at his 3 hour old baby girl. Tears of pride welled up in his eyes. " Is that male emotion Denny? We don't do male emotion." He heard from behind him. He grinned. " Yeah well you get someone knocked up and have a daughter and see if you can just watch her wiggle around and not get emotional," He said turning to look at his best friend. Mark held out his hand and they shook. " Congrats man which one is yours?" He asked looking through the glass at all the babies. " baby girl Fields right in front." He said proudly. Mark looked at her and his heart melted, the little girl was wrapped in a pink blanket and sure enough, she was wiggling in the incubator without a care in the world. A nurse came out and asked if they wanted to come see her. They walked in and the nurse made them scrub up. When they were properly attired, the nurse picked up the bundle and passed her to Denny.

The little girl was making baby noises and looked right into her dads eyes. " Wow look at them pretty blue eyes." He said mesmerized. " Here you want to hold her?" Denny asked passing the baby into marks large arms. He was a little nervous, he had never held a baby before. But then she looked up at him and he knew she had him wrapped around her tiny little finger. " Wow thank god she looks like her mom. But she does have a tiny speck of brown in her eyes that is all you Denny." He said laughing. ' Yeah yeah yuck it up. She is so beautiful. I don't know what I'm gonna do when she starts dating." He said still staring lovingly at his daughter. " Get a shotgun and lots of rounds. That's the only way." He said rocking her gently as she closed her eyes. She drifted off in seconds and it warmed marks heart. " Yeah it's good that I have at least a good fifteen to sixteen years to worry about that." He replied smiling at how easy it was for Mark to get the hang of holding her. " WSo what name did you and Angel come up with to justify her beauty?" Mark asked as the nurse came back to put her into the incubator. " Angel's sister wants to name her Ciarra, but I really like Ruby Natalia. Its tribal meaning is self reliant. Mark laughed. " Don't let Angel name her Ciarra it sounds like a whore's name. Ruby natalia is ok, plus i can nickname her Rini." he said taking off the scrubs. " Yeah i'm not found of Ciarra anyways. Ruby Natalia it is."

End flashback

Ruby Natalia. When Denny was killed in that motorcycle accident Angel went bat shit crazy. I couldn't stand to be around her. She switched men more than her underwear. I knew i should have taken Ruby when Angel started letting the men into their home, but he couldn't take another parent from her. Looking back, that was a big mistake on my part. So what happened? Damn it! Something bad obviously. Why didnt her mom get her out when she turned 18? There are missing pieces to the story, only one person can clear this up and she doesn't want to see me let alone talk to me. Why would she? I've been nothing but a jerk to her from the first minute we were alone together. I need to find her something to eat. Going into the kitchen I could see Glen making some grilled cheese and slicing a tomato. " I was just coming to make her something." I said and he acted like I wasn't even there. " Oh come on Glen you i didnt mean for you to not feed her. I just meant for you to not let her out. You could have fed her at any time don't think i'm the only one to blame." Glen just glared at me and went back to making her food. How can i make this right?... Maybe i'll take her to see the horses, girls like horses right? Glen was finished with her meal and they both went up stairs to see her. What we saw was shocking...

Cliffhanger! IK its short but I wanted to get this up. plz R&R It was also revamped.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So here is the new chapter. I rewrote some things in the first two chapters so check them out or you will be confused. R&R as always  
enjoy.

Chapter 3

Rubys POV

Tap Tap Tap. Ugghhh whats that noise? I thought groggily as I sat up in bed. Tap Tap Tap. Damn it! Oh well may as well get up and stop the infernal tapping. I walked over to the door and was surprised it was unlocked. Even more surprised that Mark was the one tapping. Wouldn't he just walk in if he wanted something? That's when I noticed they plate with two sandwiches and tomatoes. " Hey " He said. " Hey. " I whispered and moved to the side to let him in. " Glen made these, I didn't mean for him to take my instructions literally. I'm not that cruel. " He told me and suddenly I felt a whole lot better about my situation. " Look yesterday you just sprung a whole bunch of stuff on me that I just wasn't expecting and I didn't deal with it well. I'm sorry for acting childish. " I told him and sitting on my bed. He sat next to me. " Look Ruby I was the one that needed to handle it better. I shouldn't have sprung all that on you the first ten minutes we were on the road and for that I'm sorry. " he told me and I had already finished my food. I wiped my mouth on a napkin and held out my hand. " Friends? " I asked and he just grinned and shook my hand. I could tell he wanted to say something else.

" Look I know you want me to be a dominant female wrestler and what not, but do you think I could take a shower before we discuss details? " I asked suddenly feeling gross. He laughed at my face. " Yeah the bathroom is directly in front of you. I had my assistant go out and get you some starter clothes until we can get more. I'll put them in here while you shower. " He told me as he got up and went downstairs. I went across the hall to the bathroom and started the shower. The hot stream melted all my stress away within minutes. Once I felt I was acceptably clean I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked back into my room to find a few Undertaker T-shirts, some grey sweat pants, and a pack of underwear. Well at least my boobs are small enough that I can go without a bra for a while. The shirt was a little tight and the sweats were baggy and rode low on my hips. There was a brush under the clothes so I brushed out my hair.

I'm guessing the truce means that I'm allowed to roam freely so I walked out of my room and down the hall. There were three more bedrooms two of them were decorated for kids so I'm guessing he is a dad. But where are the kids The last bedroom I guessed was Marks. I was contemplating going in when it opened and scared the fuck out of me. He laughed his ass off at my face and moved aside so I could enter. His room was decorated in black and purple. Black headboard deep purple comforter. Deep purple curtains with black night stands and a big black couch that sat in front of a huge fire-place. " Dude you just shaved ten years off my life. " I said and he laughed again. " Well who just stands outside someones door like that? " He asked and a blush crept up my neck. " I was going to knock I just- " " Chickened out " He finished for me. I mock glared at him. " So raw talent? " I asked hoping he would tell me more than just me being on a strict diet and training schedule. He walked over to the couch and motioned for me to sit with him.

I sat down and placed my hands in my lap waiting. He was sitting crooked so he could face me. " About a month ago I got a call from your uncle Bobby. I hadn't talked to him since before your dad passed. He just wanted to catch up and I asked about you and how you were doing. He thought I knew about you going to juvi. Obviosly I didn't. I asked why and he just told me that you beat the hell out of a man twice your size. I remember thinking ' Damn she is her fathers daughter. ' That's when I got to thinking. The Divas that are under contract with the WWE suck. They don't take risks or have any kind of technique. So I called my lawyer and asked him to see if there was anything i could do to get you out. He checked into it and he said the only reason you hadn't been released is because there was no one to release you to. I didn't understand why they didn't just let you go since you were an adult. He said that your paperwork got messed up and there was a mistake made. He got busy with the paper work and I was on my way to get you. Now I have a few questions for you little one. I think you know what they are. " He said and I knew that I had to tell him what happened. " Well where should I start? ' I asked playing with my shirt. " I think your nightmare is a nice place to start. " He said and I knew it was coming. " Well I don't know if you knew, but I had two brothers. Chris and Tyler. When I was fourteen a man came to our house looking for Chris. He said Chris had been running his mouth and he needed to be taught a lesson. I told him to back off and leave my little brother alone. He called me a bitch and left. I didn't mention it to Chris because I thought it was the end of it. I was wrong. " I paused as the memory came back to me.

Flashback

Third person POV

Ruby was in the front yard with her two younger brothers. Chris who was 13 and Tyler who was 6. Chris was fixing his bike and Ruby was playing cars with Tyler. An all black car turned on their block and started going slow. " Do you like the new car I got you Tyler? " Ruby asked holding up a mini black charger. Tyler grinned at his big sister and nodded happily. Chris just smiled at them and went back to his bike. The next moments were hectic as Ruby heard a gunshot and her blood went cold with fear. She threw Tyler down and covered him with her body. she looked over to where Chris was and gasped. He was laying with his head towards her eyes open empty of all life. His bike was on the ground. She didn't have time to cry because five bullets ripped through her back and then everything went black.

End flashback

" When I woke up in the hospital three days later I remembered everything that happened and couldn't understand why I wasn't dead. They said I flatlined twice before I got to the hospital where they got me stablized. I asked to see Tyler and nobody especially my mom would look at me. " I said tearing up. Mark put his hand on my back in an attempt to comfort me. " I was so sure that Tyler had made it. But I was wrong. One of the bullets tore through my right shoulder and went straight into his heart. He died almost instantly. " I couldn't say anymore so I just cried. I didn't cry in the hospital, I didn't cry in juvi. " I- I never got to mourn them. Once I was better I realized my mom blamed me for their deaths.

I went to find the man who had killed my brothers and when I did I saw red. I beat him almost to death before anyone could get me off him. I don't remember doing it, they told me when I came to. I was in a holding cell about to be processed. " I started to cry  
harder and I felt Mark lift me up on his lap and start rocking me. We stayed like that until there was a knock at the door. I got up and stretched and walked to the door and opened it. Glen wasn't expecting me to be in here so he had the funniest look on his face so I laughed. " That look on your face is priceless. " I said walking past him and back into my room. " Hey don't get comfortable we are going shopping for you some clothes and other stuff, and then your training begins. " Mark yelled and I sighed. This is going to be hard.

After shopping and training I sat on my bed tired as hell with shopping bags littered all around me. Mark came into my door way and smiled. " Put your stuff away and get to bed. You are getting up at five a.m. for a good breakfast and some cardio after. " He said and my eyes bugged out. " Five a.m.? Why so early? " I asked hoping he wouldn't get mad. He just sighed and sat next to me on the bed. " Look I know it's going to be hard, but I know you can do it. And trust me when I say at the end of all of this and you make it, you will be thanking me. " He said and got up and walked out. I sighed again and started putting my new stuff away. I found my bras and underwear and remembered marks look when I wanted to go into Victorias Secret.

Flashback

" Come on Mark I need to get sized and they do that here. " I said pulling him into the store and going up to a employee. " Excuse me I need a bra fitting. " I told the woman that was in her early thirtys I think. She smiled and looked at Mark and a grin spread in place of the smile at Mark discomfort. " Okay that is easy just let me get my tape measure. " She said and I could see she put a extra swing in her hips apparently for Mark to get a good look. I Scowl and follow her with Mark right behind me. " Okay I need you to follow me to the fitting rooms so we have privacy. You can wait here if you want to. " She said in Marks direction and I could tell he was relieved that he didn't have to go along and I laughed and followed her to the fitting rooms.

When we got there she asked me to take my shirt off and then she put the tape measure around my upper torso and boobs. " So is that your dad thats out there looking terrified to be in this store? " She asked me trying to be nonchalant and shit. " No he is not my dad. And no he didn't want to come in here. " I said trying to focus on getting sized. " So he is cute. Does he have a girlfriend? " She asked thinking that I wasn't his girlfriend becuase I'm so young. It's the truth, but she shouldn't be asuming shit. I was getting very annoyed with her questions and obvious attraction to Mark. " Look I don't know now can you please just size me so I can be on my way? " I snapped. She looked like I slapped her, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

When we were done in the fitting rooms I knew I was a 34 D and I picked out ten bra and panty sets along with PINK cotton regular panty packs. I took everything up to the register and the annoying woman rang us up. Mark pulled out his black card and the lady got more persistent in her flirtations. " So is there anything else I can do for you? " She said leaning on the glass so that her boobs were pushed together. I rolled my eyes hoping Mark wasn't falling for this shit. " No thanks this is enough. " Mark said just as impatient as he was when they got there. The woman pouted and I laughed as we walked out of the store.

End Flashback

Laughing at the memory I realised I was all done with putting my stuff away. I put on some of my new pajamas and climbed into bed. I started thinking about when we were in Torrid.

Flashback

After Victorias Secret I took Mark to Torred. He was less uncomfortable in this store because they sell actual clothes and shoes. I had never really gotten a chance to form a sense of style so I didn't know what I wanted. I looked through a rack of skinny jeans and then looked up at Mark in confusion. " I don't know what my own personal style is. How do I know how to dress without looking like a fool? " I asked and he looked shocked that I would ask him of all people for fashion advise. He shook his head and came over to where I was looking. " All of the woman on the Diva roster wear skinny jeans. I don't want you to be classified as a Diva but you could trie them on. " He told me and I nodded. I chose a pair in my size and went to find a shirt to go with it. Again I looked to mark for help. He rolled his eyes and looked through the rack of the bottom to two points. He picked a orange tank that sloped at the bottom to two points. It also had shiny gold letter that read " Young Wild and Free " I looked at him and smiled.

I went to the dressing rooms and put on the outfit. The skinny jeans were tight, but not too tight and made my legs look great. Mark really was good at this. The orange tank went really well with the dark blue of the jeans. The outfit made me look more my age than my other clothes. I walked out in the outfit and Marks jaw dropped at how good I looked. I blushed and went back into the dressing room.

End Flashback

I don't know what Marks deal was at Torrid. She knew the outfit was good, but I can't help but think that he now looked at me with different eyes. And I don't know how to think about that either...

A/N Hope you guys liked it! A shout out to Sesshomura'slover, Firecracker, LatinaWWEFan, Darker Daze, and SpartanOfNovaTitan for your reviews! They are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you like it! I know Mark is ooc but I promise he will be back to his 'I'll take your soul' personality soon.

Chapter four

Marks POV

I woke up at 5:30 sharp ready to get Ruby's training started. I got out of bed and went out to Ruby's room. I opened the door and saw that she was completely covered and peacefully sleeping. I almost didn't want to disturb her... Almost. Instead of shaking her awake like a normal person I had more had come prepared. I took out a air horn and pressed the button and Ruby sot up and fell off the bed looking dazed and confused. I laughed my ass off. Once she realized what happened she glared at me and stood up. " You couldn't have just woken me up like a regular person? " She asked rubbing her eyes. I found that action completely adorable- wait I'm was the American Badass damn it! I did not use the word adorable. But damn she was doing thing to me. What am I doing? She is Dennys daughter and I'm thinking about how unbelievably sexy she looks when she just wakes up. ugghh I need to get my priorities straight. " Get dressed and come down to the kitchen for breakfast. Dress in sweats we will be working out all morning. " I told her and left her room.

I went down stairs and found Glen already up making eggs and toast. He looked up at me and smiled. " I figured you would be starting her training today and wanted to be helpful " He told me giving me his best shit eating grin. " What the hell is up with you? " I asked going over to the coffee pot and pouring a cup. Glen put the eggs on three plates and started buttering the toast. " Nothing. It's just good to have Ruby here. " He said and Ruby entered the kitchen. " Hey Glen what for grub? " She asked making both of us laugh. " Come and find out. " he told her setting a plate on the table. She went and sat down and started eating her eggs. " These are good. Better than the eggs the made us in juvi. " She said and I flinched. It was so easy to forget that she was in juvi the past five years. Once we were done I took her to the  
training area of my house. " Wow " was all she could say upon seeing it. I slid underneath the bottom ropes of my ring and stood in the middle as she just stared. " When we are in here you are to do exactly as I say no complaints understood? " I say getting into my zone. She nods her head and we pent the rest of the morning training.

Later that day

Ruby's POV

Mark had his slave driver hat on the whole morning. Making me do everything from, cardio to lunges. I'm exhausted, but Glens girlfriend, who  
by the way was only three years older than me was downstairs cooking dinner so a nap is out of the question. So I just got in the shower and  
washed up for dinner. I got out and back in my room and dried off. I put on a bra and panty set and some red skinny jeans and a black beater and went downstairs smelling something Italian cooking. I walked into the kitchen to see Glen and Mira tounging each other down. " Oh god. " I said covering my eyes. They slipt apart and laughed. Mira came over to me and looked me up and down. " You wont be saying this when you get out in the real world. Girl you're hot! I wouldn't be surprised if a man has you off the market by the end of the month. ' She said and thenwe heard a growl from behind us.

Mark walked into the kitchen with a glare on his face. " Ruby wont have the time or energy to date during her training so you can get whatever ideas you have out of your head Mira. " He growled and sat at his place at the table/ Feeling that I was in trouble for that I sat the farthest away from him and muttered. " I wouldn't know what to do if someone asked me out anyways. " Damn do I feel inexperienced. I could feel Marks glare but didn't look at him. Suddenly I wasn't hungry. " Excuse me. " I said and ran upstairs and into my room. I could feel everything from the past few days getting to me and I felt smothered. I just want to run until I can't run anymore. I open my balcony  
door and deeply inhale the fresh air. After a few minutes I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned to see Mark standing in the door way. I could tell he was irritated at my leaving dinner before it started. He walked closer to me until there was only a foot of space between us. He lifted my face so he could look in my eyes. " What was that about? " He asked and I could see something different in his eyes. Something cold. I pulled away from him and paced back and forth.

" I have no life experience and Mira called me out on it. Maybe not on purpose, but in juvi it's easy to forget that there is and outside world. I have no idea how to function in the real world. I didn't get to go to high school. I didn't get to go on my first date, have a first kiss or anything. I'm still a virgin in a world where girl lose it at fifteen. At fifteen I was locked up. What am I gonna do? " I cried dropping to the floor of the balcony. My whole world was spinning and there was nothing for me to hold onto. When I finally came to I  
realised mark had left me alone on the balcony. I don't know why I expected him to comfort me. I mean his attitude does run hot and cold. He probably thinks I'm a weak girl and gave up on. Oh no! What if he kicks me out for being weak? No. No. No. He can't do that can he? How can I prove to him that I can be better? ' Give him the one thing you have that's valuable duh. ' My mind screamed at me. I looked over the railing and realised just how long I had been out here. It was dark and when I came out here it was light. He really left me out here for hours with out checking on me. " Ruby what are you doing out here? Why didn't you want to eat. " Came Glens voice from the doorway.

I just looked at him. He could see the broken look in my eyes and came to me and wrapped me in his arms. " Whats going on? " He asked me quietly. I let out a shaky breath and said " I ha- had a breakdown. Mark is mad at me. " I said in a small voice. Glen stiffened and pulled me back to look at me. " You mean you had a breakdown and he left you out here? Please tell me that's not what happened. " He pleaded. Damn he knew his brother well. I could only nod my head. " Fuck! " He said and marched back into my room and out into the hallway. All I knew was that this night was just getting started. I went back into my room and heard Glen yelling up a storm. " Mark get you insensitive ass out here right now. " He yelled pounding on the door. Mira came upstairs upon hearing all the noise. She looked into my room at me and gave me a sympathetic look. " He left Glen. Right after dinner I saw him get on his Harley. " She said and then Glen was really mad. " That fucker! He just left Ruby up here a emotional mess and went for a ride? " He was having trouble keeping it together. Then there was a moment of silence  
and I knew he was calling Mark. " You piece of shit did you really think I wouldn't check on Ruby and not see her so broken? And to hear that you saw her that way and just left? That's a great way to treat your best friends daughter. " He yelled and then a feeling of peace came over me. While Glen and Mira were distracted I slipped on some Nike's and slipped past them down the stairs and out the front door. Once I was out of sight from the house I started running as fast as I could. I didn't know how much land he owned, I just knew I couldn't be at the house anymore. I still feel like a prisoner with no free will. Suddenly I tripped over a rock and hit my head. My world went dark after that.

When I finally came to I could hear muffled yelling in the distance. I sat up disoriented and tried to remember where I was. It all slowly came back to me just as one of the voices started coming closer. I should have know I would be found. I could now see light from a flashlight and knew I was busted. Oww in more than one way. I felt my head and it was wet with blood. I was scared. What if Mark beats me for running away? I did the only thing I could think of, I crawled over to a spot that had firewood stacked and hid behind it. I hugged my knees to my chest and silently cried. How did my life go from boring juvi routine to this? I didn't want to go on couldn't go on. I had made my decision. Let him find me. It will all be over by the morning anyways. I finally stood up ignoring the pain in my head. I walked in the direction that I heard the yelling coming from. After about a minute I could hear Mark. " I can't see shit out here. Damn it Glen when I get a hold of her  
she will be in a world of pain. " He growled and it sent fear up and down my spine. The flash light hit me and I saw him. " Too late " I whispered and felt the world go black again.

The next thing I knew I woke up in my own bed with a bandage on my head. Everything that happened in the past twenty four hours came rushing back to me. I looked at the clock that read four thirty a.m. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I got up and got a pad of paper. Next I went into my bathroom and got my razor. I broke the head off and slipped out one of the blades. Then I took the paper and a pen and started writing.

To whom it may concern,  
I have spent the most vital parts of my upbringing in a cell. I never got to go to high school. I never got to make real friends or go out on dates with boys my age. Technically I never had any kind of normal anything. My mother was a drunk fiend, my father died when I was too young to remember him. I wont swap out one jail cell for the next, no matter how pretty. My brothers are dead and I have no one. And now I believe now more than ever that I was supposed to die in that drive by. I will now be rectifying my situation. I don't expect anyone to care or cry since me going isn't such a loss. All I ask is that you bury me with my brothers so we can be together forever.  
R.

I cried the whole time I was writing my final goodbyes, not like I really had anyone to say goodbye to. I picked up the blade thinking of my brothers and how good it would be to see them again. With that last thought I dragged the blade across my wrist and as the blood leaked out of me I saw visions of me and my brothers as kids running and playing without a care in the world. I lay on the bathroom floor waiting for this part to just be over... I hope Glen can forgive me.

Mark's POV

I woke up at five thirty sharp. I knew Ruby wouldn't be up to training today, and after getting chewed out by Glen for hours I guess I need to make things right. Maybe I was wrong when I left her while she was an emotional wreck, but I was in trainer mode. No emotions is how I live my life. I have my moments where I can be sweet. Three divorces prove that. Maybe I'm just a bitter old man. Maybe I could take her out to the stables today. And she can explain why she ran.

I walked out of my room and headed straight for hers. When I got in her room her bed was empty. Where did she go? The bathroom door was cracked and light spilled out through the crack. " Ruby? Are you in the bathroom? " I called out with no answer from her. Suddenly I got the most dredfull feeling that told me to open the door. What I was looking at had to be a dream. My little Ruby was on the floor with blood everywhere. " Fuck Glen! " I roared as loud as I could as I bent down and checked her pulse. Very weak but there. Glen was there in ten seconds flat. " oh my god what happened?! " He yelled and ran down the stairs hopefully to call a ambulance. " Fuck baby why did you do it. I yelled and started CPR on her. " Stay with me Rini. Please! " I yelled. And that's how the paramedics found me a few minutes later. They strapped her into a gurney and took her away. When she was off the floor I could see a piece of paper. I picked it up and read her note. Glen was at my side telling me we needed to get to the hospital. I just handed him the note and went downstairs and out the front door.

A/N Cliffhanger! Oh no Ruby! :( I cried all through out writing this. R&R


End file.
